1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a stack-type semiconductor device, and particularly relates to a capacitor structure and a stack-type capacitor structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As the advance of technology, application of semiconductor devices, such as computers, communication or consumer electronic products, becomes more and more extensive, and requires a large number of semiconductor devices that provide different functions. In the semiconductor devices, capacitor is an essential and important element. In terms of the electric circuit, a capacitor may be used and disposed near the load to stabilize the loading voltage. Therefore, the ideal biasing of a circuit module of an integrated circuit is to dispose a capacitor in connection of an operation voltage terminal and a ground terminal.
As the degree of integration of the semiconductor device increases, however, the size of the device is gradually reduced, and the available chip area for the plate of the capacitor is consequently reduced. In other words, as the size of the chip decreases, it is harder and harder to use a capacitor comprising plate occupied large area. And as a result, the capacitance of the capacitor is relatively reduced, and the decrease of the capacitance may cause errors for storage data. Hence, how to fabricate a high-integration capacitor structure having high-capacitance by the current integrated circuit fabrication process to improve performance of the capacitor has now become an important issue in the field of integrated circuit design.